


A prank too far

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Claustrophobia, Drama, Dramatic, Drunkenness, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas and Bastian lock their team mates in a haunted house for a prank, only things get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A prank too far

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Halloween request, but I didn't have time until now to write it, so sorry it's a little late.

Lukas and Bastian lean against the door frame of the supposedly haunted house, they have rented for the annual Schweinski Halloween prank. They had told only a select few teammates, and told them they are invited to a fancy dress party.

Bastian smiled, as soon as the first knock came at the door. "This is going to be great." He smirks at his boyfriend, and opens the door to reveal Thomas and Manuel. Manuel is quite obviously batman, but Thomas just looks like an overgrown turkey.

"Why the fuck are you dressed as Turkey?" Lukas eventually asks. Manuel bites his lip to stop himself from chuckling, Thomas just looks like he could punch a wall. "We agreed to go as Batman and Robin." Manuel points at Thomas. "But he messed up."

Lukas all most falls laughing. "Oh my god Thomas." Once he's recovered from the hit of giggles and gains some composure. "Just wait in there, the others will be here shortly." Lukas points to a tiny sitting room.

Marco and Mario are the next to arrive, wearing matching couple costumes, as Mario and Luigi. "You look great." Bastian steps aside and lets the two of them in. "Great idea."

"Actually, it was Mario's idea." Marco shrugs. "I wanted us both to wear, inflatable condom consumes, but Mario didn't want to." The both of them giggle to each other, and join Thomas and Manuel in the already cramped room.

"What the fuck are you?" Lukas pulls open the door, to reveal Mats and Benedikt, the both of them glare, like he's stupid.

"Marge and Homer." Mats raises an eyebrow, and points to the massive blue wig on his head. "Didn't the blue hair, our yellow skin, and Benedikt's bald head give it away?" Mats chuckles, which earns him a punch in the side from Benedikt.

Eventually Erik who is dressed as Spiderman and Jerome who is dressed as Mr potato head both arrived. The sitting room is so small, that everyone is practically sitting on each other's knees, and Lukas and Bastian aren't in here yet.  

"Why do you have bottles of water?" Jerome asks Erik, who is cradling a bottle of vodka in his own arms, it's a well known fact Jerome is the who gets extremely drunk, and does embarrassing things.  

"I don't drink, an-" Erik is cut off by the lights turning off, and the door slamming shut. A cold chill runs through the room, as wailing noises come from behind the doorway.

"Ahhh." Mario screams, and practically jumps into Marco's arms, wrapping his arms around the older German's neck, and breathes in his scent for some comfort. Marco himself is a little scared, but he sucks in his breath and rubs Mario's back, comforting him.

Erik shuffles back into the closes body, which happens to be Jerome's body. All though the older one think he's being completely ridicules, but the wraps his arm around Erik anyway.

"Get a grip Erik, and Mario." Mats snaps. "It's obviously just Lukas and Bastian, the dickheads do it every year." Benedikt punches his boyfriend in the ribs for a second time.

"But we're right here." Lukas says and of course it's coming from near the doorway, the same place the wailing is coming from.  

"Give over, we know it's you, turn on the lights." Manuel says calmly, he hates being trapped in tight spaces, yeah despite being gay, at the best of times, but when it's dark, with nine other bodies, it's a lot worse.

"Alright you got me." Bastian chuckles and tries to turn on the light. "Shit, it won't turn on." He swallows and turns his attention to the door, but it's dark and his hands shake, so he drops the key. "I've dropped the key."

"Ahhh what are we going to do." Thomas jumps up in the air, shoving past Bastian and pulls on the door handle. "Why the fuck won't it open?" Thomas pulls even harder.

"Instead of getting all dramatic Thomas, why don't you try and find the key?" Jerome says in between large swallows of vodka, he usually dilutes it down with coke, but he's going to need more than a bottle of vodka to help him deal with these idiots.  

"Good idea." Thomas drops down onto his hands and knees, and starts to feel around for the key." Erik keeps taking large sips of water to try and calm his nerves. Marco is clinging onto Marco for dear life.

"You are such a fucking idiot, do you know that Podolski?" Mats wants to punch the Pole in the face. "You lock Erik and Mario, who are practically scared of the dark, Manuel who is claustrophobic, and Thomas who is the most dramatic person in the planet."  

"It was just a joke, i'm sorry." Lukas sniffs, practically close to tears himself. He didn't mean for it to turn out like this. Bastian sighs and wraps and arm around Lukas' shoulders, it's just as much his fault.

"He also locked the person with the biggest temper." Jerome adds. "And yes i'm talking about you Mats." He's already more than a little drunk. The only smell in the room is vodka.

"guys, I really need a wee." Erik squeezes his stomach, he should have known drinking three bottles of water, while they are stuck in a room, with no toilet access."

"Great now we have to put up with him moaning about going to the toilet." Marco snaps, clearly done with everyone's shit. "There as ten of us in here, why can't we just break the door down?"

"Because I can't breathe." Manuel growls. "You don't understand what's like to be stuck in tight spaces."

"You know, I think I do."

"Marco!" Mario digs his finger tips, even harder into his shoulders. "This isn't the time." Marco just smiles and holds Mario even tighter.

"Oh my god, you can't breathe?" Thomas jumps up, and runs over to his boyfriend, tripping over someone's feet in the process, yes it hurts like a bitch, but his concern for Manuel is stronger. "Are you okay?"

"He'll be fine Thomas." Benedikt says, who seem to the only one who can keep calm. "We just need to try and get him out of here, he can breath, just help him to stay calm."

"i'm goin-" Jerome starts, but it's too late and he pukes all over the floor, only narrowly missing Erik, who in turn gets a whiff and throws up as well. "I'm sorry." Jerome gags.

"Well that's just great isn't it? Not only do we have too scardy cats, two fucking clowns, someone who is over dramatic, someone needs a wee, someone can't breathe, and Jerome and Erik have just made our air on unbreathable.  

Mario really does start to cry this time, he tries to muffle his sounds on Marco's shoulder, but some sobs really do echo through the room. Mats sighs, and starts to feel bad for his outburst. "Don't worry Mario, we'll get out of here."

As if by magic, the lights turn on. "The key is in your scarf, what a stupid wanker." Benedikt laughs, and takes they key from Bastian's scarf, and unlocks the door, letting everyone free.

"What was that?" Lukas asks a door slams closed from somewhere upstairs, everyone turns around to look at each other. "Who gives a fuck, let's just get out of here."  


End file.
